


Until Daylight (Levi x Reader) Modern AU

by sagevelvet



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boss - Freeform, CEO Levi, F/M, Lemon, Levi Ackerman - Freeform, Modern Era, Secretary - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, attack on titan - Freeform, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagevelvet/pseuds/sagevelvet
Summary: You and your boss Levi Ackerman, a 5”2 man with sassy attitude, went to his penthouse after the company celebrated the business deal he had just sealed.You weren't expecting the events that was about to go down.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader
Kudos: 36





	Until Daylight (Levi x Reader) Modern AU

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am orangefluffycat and I recently just joined this community. I am still not very experienced writing stuff like this and English is not my first language. Thank you for reading, my horny fellow.

You and your boss Levi Ackerman, a 5”2 man with sassy attitude, went to his penthouse after the company celebrated the business deal he had just sealed. He had been working on it for months and persuaded major investors to invest in his multi-million empire. You were working your ass off as well because you didn’t want to burden Levi even further. Plus, he’s scary when he’s angry. All the sleepless nights were worth it.

You knew the passcode to his penthouse because he had you come over a lot of times. Sometimes, he asks you to come over to help him do simple tasks that could do on his own. Little did you know that he just wanted to see you. You had no idea that your stoic boss, Levi Ackerman had fancied you for a long time. He didn’t entertain the fact that he was attracted to someone because he swore to himself he would never be vulnerable for another human being, yet you effortlessly broke down those walls.

Everything about you made him swoon over you. You’re perfect just the way you are and he was quite possessive of you. You still remember when he made you do your tasks in his office because your co-worker, Jean Kirstein wouldn’t stop flirting with you. He ranted about professionalism and separating personal lives with work and yet he trapped you in his office because he couldn’t bear the sight of seeing you smile because of somebody that wasn’t him. As if you were interested with other men or women.

You just wanted him.

He had never been so reliant on his secretary before. He would do all the work because most of them were incompetent, but you… you exceeded his expectations.

You laid your boss who was passed out drunk on the expensive couch and went to the kitchen to prepare his favourite black tea. As expected from your clean freak boss, there’s no speck of dust in every corner because he obsessively clean every nook and cranny of his place. Since he had nobody to spend time with, he’d clean to pass his time.

Now he has another hobby, looking at you from afar, observing your facial expressions, raking his eyes on your body, and being possessive over you even though you’re not even his. Yet.

You were wearing a tight black dress when you went to the party and you could feel everybody’s eyes on you. The stares didn’t bother because you were confident enough with your body, but when you saw Levi in his slicked back hair and piercing grey eyes looking at you like a predator, you felt your femininity throb. Deep in his mind, he was wondering how you would look like without that skimpy dress, ties on his bend, your eyes rolling with pleasure while screaming his name.

While you were preparing his black tea, Levi smirked as he laid on the couch. His plan to get you here all alone worked. He pretended to be drunk enough to be incapable of driving, and as his secretary, it’s your duty to make sure he got home safe. Levi had an alcohol tolerance of a god. He’s incapable of being drunk because he tried drinking strong alcohol during his sleepless nights and none of it made him drunk, not even dizzy.

He stood up from the couch and walked to the kitchen where you were humming while pouring hot water in his teacup. You were oblivious of the predator stalking right behind you until he wrapped his arms tightly around your waist and rested this face on the crook of your neck.

“Levi!” you called him but it sounded like a moan instead. He smirked at your reaction and immediately felt his member hardened when you called his name. You didn’t know how powerful you were because you could turn him on so easily. “How are you feeling? You should lie back on the couch.”

“Bed,” he said.

“Okay bed it is. You can wait there, I’ll bring your tea.”

“Bed!” he sounded like a whining kid this time and you chuckled. He found it sexy and he accidentally grind his hips on your ass. You gasped when you felt something hard and huge poking your butt. That’s definitely not his arm because they were still wrapped around you. “On the other hand, kitchen sounds great.”

Before you knew it, he had you turned around and faced him. His face was flushed and his slicked back hair was messy. Damn! He looked so fine it should be illegal. You were breathing heavily as you stared at his face, his eyes never leaving yours.

“You have no business being this beautiful,” he said in a husky voice that was enough to make your pussy wet.

“And you have no business being this sexy,” you retorted and tried your best to give him a seductive smile.

“I will take you right here and right now.”

“Fuck me until daylight, if you please.” You didn’t know why you were saying all of these things or where you got the courage to do so. Right now, all you wanted was his body, his hands, his lips, his dick, everything. You wanted him so badly.

“Naughty girl.”

He kissed your lips and you kissed him back with the same feverish intensity. All the dreams you had that he was railing you and fucking you senseless was finally coming true. You wrapped your arms around his neck and lightly tug at his soft black hair. He bit your lower lip and you opened your mouth to grant him entrance. His tongue explored every corner of your mouth and your tongues clashed, fighting for dominance, As if you wanted to be dominant anyway, you just loved putting on an act as if you wanted to dominate him. But in reality, you wanted him to tie your arms together and top you all the way until you cum.

His kissed went down your neck, his other slowly lifting the hem your little black dress. “Levi…” you moaned his name when he sucked the skin on your neck and licked it afterwards. He was leaving a trail of love bites, his tongue swirling, teeth sinking. 

“You didn’t know how hard my dick was back in that club. I couldn’t wait to go home and tear this little piece of shit off of you,” he said in a dangerous tone. He looked at your eyes once again and you bit your lip. “You’re going to regret being a big tease, you little slut.”

“Who says I will regret it?” you challenged him.

It all happened so fast. He tore your black dress off and lifted your ass and made you sit on the counter. You were so vulnerable in front of him, wearing nothing but a black thong and you lipstick smudged. He raked his seductive eyes all over you, granted you a sexy smirk as he licked his lips.

“I had always known you have a gorgeous body that’s why you’re confident to show-off. But this body is mine and I will take it over and over again.” He lightly tug your ears and you moaned. You’re so sensitive now and everything he did was making you moan.

“Please, take me.”

He tugged your hair, making your back arch and you breasts perk.

“Please take me. Fuck me. Do whatever you want. I’m all yours.”

He gave me a devilish smile before saying, “I know.”

He began attacking your hard nipples, his tongue swirling and nipping while his hand lightly pinching it. The pleasure was unbearable. You couldn’t help but moan his name as he worshipped your body. Your moans were driving him crazy. It was sexier than he had imagined. He was still attacking your breasts when his other hand glided down to the waistband of your black thong. But it never made contact to your wet pussy. He teased you and drove you insane by drawing circles on your inner thighs, but never connecting to where it’s supposed to be.

“God fucking dammit Levi! Take me or I will call Jean to fuck me instead.”

Hearing another man’s name from your mouth while he was savouring your body woke up the monster within him. He tugged at your hair forcefully and you saw the dangerous glint of his eyes. You were not scared. Instead, you smirked at him.

“You’re mine and only mine. You got that? Your body is mine to fuck and pleasure. Now be a good girl and don’t ever mention that fucker’s name.”

He let go of your hair and ripped out your black thongs. His finger touched the sensitive bundle of nerves and you almost screamed. He slowly moved his fingers in a circular motion and the sensation was crazy.

“Look at your face, you whore. You wanted me all along, why didn’t you tell me sooner.” He didn’t let you reply because his lips crashed to yours again. His left hand played with your nipple while his other hand was pleasuring your clit. Your body was shaking from pleasure, back arching as he pressed his clothed erection on you. Two fingers were inserted inside you and your eyes rolled at the back of your head. He was enjoying his effect on you. Your hands went up to his polo and with shaking fingers, unbuttoned it. When his upper body was completely naked, you kissed his neck as your hands repeatedly caressed his well-defined abs.

“Fuck!”

His fingers pumped faster inside you and you swore you just felt heaven. Your moans grew louder, hinting that you were close. However, this ravishing man had other plans. He used his tongue to lick your clit and the pleasure became more intense. Now, you’re even closer to your climax.

“Levi… shit! I’m going to… I’m going to come…”

You were ready for your release when he suddenly stopped. You hadn’t processed the disbelief when you felt his huge dick entered your wet pussy. All frustrations forgotten, he was inside you and he was big as hell. So that’s where the extra inches went…

Without warning, he pumped inside you, stretching your walls. He was hitting all the right spots and you lost all reasons. It wasn’t even an exaggeration that you had forgotten your name because all you were screaming was–– 

“Levi!”

“Fuck! Shit! You’re so fucking tight!”

The sound of skin slapping was driving you crazy as the sexy man in front of you was fucking you. His groans and moans grew louder and you knew he was about to reach his limits. You were, too. So you met his every thrusts and tightened your walls around him. With one powerful thrust, you both came, screaming each other’s name. He pressed his forehead on yours, still panting from that mind-blowing sex. However, he still hadn’t removed his dick inside you.

“Levi… your dick is still inside of me.”

He met my eyes and gave me a naughty smirk. “I thought you said I am free to fuck you until daylight.”

Oh boy.

He was serious when he said until daylight. I guess I should prepare a wheelchair tomorrow. But right now, I will taste every inch of this gorgeous man.


End file.
